$\begin{cases} h(1)=-10 \\\\ h(2)=-2 \\\\ h(n)=h(n-2) \cdot h(n-1) \end{cases}$ $h(3)=$
Explanation: ${h(3)}={h(1)} \cdot {h(2)}=({-10}) \cdot ({-2})={20}$ $h(3)=20$